


[Podfic] The Wannabe Era

by RsCreighton



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Intergalactic mail, Letters, Mixtape, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: YOU MISSED THE WANNABE ERA WHAT THE FUCK.Or, Peter Quill has gone 26 years without knowing the wonders of modern music.





	[Podfic] The Wannabe Era

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dr_Fumbles_McStupid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Wannabe Era](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164485) by [laratoncita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laratoncita/pseuds/laratoncita). 



> Thank you to laratoncita for having blanket permission.
> 
> Happy birthday Fumbles! <3

Cover Art provided by RsCreighton <3  | 

## Streaming Audio

### The Wannabe Era: 26:52

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201802/%5bMCU%5d%20The%20Wannabe%20Era.mp3)  


## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201802/%5bMCU%5d%20The%20Wannabe%20Era.mp3) | **Size:** 37 MB | **Duration:** 26:52
  * [M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201802/%5bMCU%5d%20The%20Wannabe%20Era.m4b) | **Size:** 13 MB | **Duration:** 26:52

  
---|---


End file.
